Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016)
Keijo!!!!!!!! (競女!!!!!!!!) is an anime television series based on the sports manga series by Daichi Sorayomi. The series originally aired in Japan between October 6, 2016 and December 22, 2016, consisting of 12 episodes. The series aired in North America between October 25, 2016 and January 10, 2017 on FUNimationNow. Cast 'Main Cast' *Amber Lee Connors - Nozomi 'Secondary Cast' *Alex Moore - Rin *Alexis Tipton - Kazane *Dawn M. Bennett - Miku *Felecia Angelle - Sayaka *Jād Saxton - Kotone *Jamie Marchi - Nagisa *Kasi Hollowell - Mari *Kristen McGuire - Hanabi *Marissa Lenti - Atsuko *Megan Emerick - Saya *Michelle Rojas - Mio *Natalie Hoover - Usagi *Sarah Wiedenheft - Non 'Minor Cast' *Alison Viktorin - Tae *Amanda Gish - Sanae *Brittney Karbowski - Ai *Bryn Apprill - Mai *Haley Esposito - Harada (ep6) *Ian Sinclair - Jun *J. Michael Tatum - Narrator (ep2) *Janelle Lutz - Inoue (ep6) *John Burgmeier - Announcer *Kara Edwards - Momo *Kristen Lee - Sayo (ep1) *Kristi Rothrock - Ayase *Kristin Sutton - Akari, Kaho *Lara Woodhull - Midori *Leah Clark - Ayako *Lynsey Hale - Nanako (ep1) *Madeleine Morris - Nami, Nana *Mallorie Rodak - Asuka (ep1) *Mary Morgan - Miho (ep1) *Megan Shipman - Rei (ep5) *Mikaela Krantz - Maya *Monica Rial - Hitomi *Morgan Berry - Yuuko *Morgan Garrett - Kururu *Omara Noofay - Sachiko (ep1) *Rachel Michelle Thompson - Satomi *Sara Ragsdale - Kagami (ep1) *Skyler Davenport - Yume (ep1) *Skyler McIntosh - Hikari *Staci Moon - Shirayuki *Stephanie Garrett - Saki *Terri Doty - Kei *Tia Ballard - Harumi *Tiffany Patterson - Hana *Tyler Walker - Cerberus *Whitney Rodgers - Shizuka (ep5) *Z Charles Bolton - Announcer 'Additional Voices' *Amanda Gish *Amanda Lee *Brittany Lauda *Brittney Karbowski *Carmen Smith *Chris Guerrero *Courtney Stringer *Cris George *Dallas Clifton *David Matranga *Elizabeth Maxwell *Erica Mendez *Ethan Gallardo *Garret Storms *Janelle Lutz *Jarrod Greene *Jeannie Tirado *Jeremy Schwartz *Jessica Cavanagh *Jessica Dimsdale *Jill Harris *Joel McDonald *John Burgmeier *Josh Grelle *Justin Briner *Katherine Salavarria *Kristi Rothrock *Kristin Sutton *Lance Hardwood *Laureta Sela *Madeleine Morris *Marissa Lenti *Matt Shipman *Megan Shipman *Mikaela Krantz *Morgan Garrett *Ricco Fajardo *Sally Haden *Seth Magill *Shawn Gann *Skyler McIntosh *Tabitha Ray *Todd Haberkorn *Tyler Walker *Whitney Rodgers *Will Short *Z Charles Bolton Credits Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 1 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 1 Credits Part 1 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 1 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 1 Credits Part 2 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 1 2016 Credits Part 3.PNG|Episode 1 Credits Part 3 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 2 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 2 Credits Part 1 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 2 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 2 Credits Part 2 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 3 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 3 Credits Part 1 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 3 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 3 Credits Part 2 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 4 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 4 Credits Part 1 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 4 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 4 Credits Part 2 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 5 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 5 Credits Part 1 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 5 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 5 Credits Part 2 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 5 2016 Credits Part 3.PNG|Episode 5 Credits Part 3 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 6 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 6 Credits Part 1 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 6 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 6 Credits Part 2 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 6 2016 Credits Part 3.PNG|Episode 6 Credits Part 3 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 7 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 7 Credits Part 1 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 7 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 7 Credits Part 2 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 7 2016 Credits Part 3.PNG|Episode 7 Credits Part 3 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 8 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 8 Credits Part 1 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 8 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 8 Credits Part 2 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 8 2016 Credits Part 3.PNG|Episode 8 Credits Part 3 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 9 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 9 Credits Part 1 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 9 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 9 Credits Part 2 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 9 2016 Credits Part 3.PNG|Episode 9 Credits Part 3 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 10 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 10 Credits Part 1 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 10 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 10 Credits Part 2 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 10 2016 Credits Part 3.PNG|Episode 10 Credits Part 3 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 11 2017 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 11 Credits Part 1 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 11 2017 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 11 Credits Part 2 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 12 2017 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 12 Credits Part 1 Keijo!!!!!!!! Episode 12 2017 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 12 Credits Part 2 Category:Anime Category:2016 Anime